Demititan of the Underworld
by greekviking412
Summary: Percy Jackson isn't a son of Poseidon - he isn't even the son of a god. He is the demititan son of Iapetus, Titan of Mortality. After performing a mission for Hades, he is launched into a quest to rescue Artemis. How long will his parentage stay a secret? How will he deal with the prejudice? Which mountain will he fight for - Othrys or Olympus?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yet another story! This week is finals week, and it is also the final week of school. I currently have 2 ½ days left of school, so until then I'll do my best to write for my stories, but once summer starts, I'll have much more free time.**

A teen who looked around fourteen with raven black hair and silver eyes walked through the dark hallways of the palace of Hades, making his way towards the throne room. This boy had lived in the underworld for four years, ever since his father had guided him to Hades when he was ten. Hades had taken the teen under his wing, and had trained him in the ways of combat, as well as using him to bring back escaped souls, and other missions for Hades. The god of the underworld had called him to his throne room to assign him a new mission. When the boy reached the double doors to the Hospitable One's throne room, he pushed them open and walked in. Seated in the throne to Hades' left was his queen, Persephone.

"Ah, Perseus, you are here. As you know, I put my two demigod children in the Lotus Casino to protect them. I have recently moved them to a military school in Maine. However, a satyr from Chiron's camp has picked up their scent, and they have sent some demigods to bring them there. The Hunters will be there as well, attempting to bring the children to Olympus. I would like you to gather them and bring them here before either group gets to them. The camper group is made up of a daughter of Athena, a daughter of Zeus, and that arrogant son of Poseidon. Try not to get yourselves captured."

The boy, Perseus, bowed. "Of course, my lord."

He then exited the throne room, before he shadow traveled to the school. Perseus was not a son of Hades, or even the son of a god. He was the son of Iapetus, the Titan of Mortality and the West, as well as the former Lord of the Underworld. As he was a servant of Hades, he had been given his blessing, allowing him to shadow travel, among other things. As a son of Iapetus, he had an instinctual feeling of where west was, healing abilities, as well as summoning the undead, which was assisted by Hades' blessing.

Perseus scanned the environment. He was currently in the school gymnasium, where a school dance was happening. He had seen pictures of the di Angelos, and cross-referenced the faces in the gym with theirs. The demititan saw two kids sitting on the bleachers, one a girl with black hair and wore a floppy green hat covering her face, the other a boy with similar hair and olive skin. He recognized these two immediately as his targets. Near them, there was someone he sensed was a monster. Scanning the crowd for the demigods and satyr, he saw the daughter of Zeus dancing with the satyr, and the Poseidon spawn dancing with Athena's daughter. When he looked back at the siblings of Hades, they were gone, along with the man he'd pegged as a monster.

Percy quickly shadow traveled outside. He saw the man holding the children hostage next to a cliff, encircled by monsters. The three demigods from camp ran in, attempting to break through the monster circle. They failed, and the agent of Hades forcibly shadow traveled them to the forest. He then saw glimmers of silver through the trees, and swore in Ancient Greek. Pulling out his handgun, Percy stepped out of the shadows and pointed it at the monster.

"Who are you?" hissed the monster with a French accent.

"Someone who'll castrate you with a bullet unless you hand over those kids."

The monster hurriedly pulled out a mobile phone and muttered some words into it, before putting it away again. "Never! I will not fail the General!"

Percy's eyes widened. The General...There was only one person he could think of who fit that description, and it was his brother Atlas. "One more chance to avoid my first attempt at amputation."

Before the monster could respond, a silver arrow sprouted from his shoulder. He had transformed into his true form, and Percy recognized him as a manticore. He roared, before hurling a dozen spikes in the direction of the huntresses. Silver arrows came in response, slicing the spikes in half. A girl with eyes the colour of volcanic rock, a slightly upturned nose, copper skin, and a silver tiara braided into her brown hair stepped forward, bow drawn.

"Permission to kill, my lady?"

A thirteen year-old girl with auburn hair and eyes silvery-yellow like the moon, who Percy recognized as Artemis spoke. "Permission gr-" was as far as she got before the manticore lunged forward, grabbing the huntress.

As he was distracted from the di Angelos, Percy grabbed them and pushed them into the nearest shadow, sending them to their father. He then turned his attention to the manticore and the huntress, to see them falling off the cliff. The agent of Hades shot a Stygian Iron bullet into the manticore's skull, absorbing it's essence. However, the huntress whose face seemed vaguely familiar to him was already off the cliff. Grimacing, Percy leapt off the cliff to rescue her.

Artemis looked on in shock as these events unfolded. She shook her head after the mysterious boy leapt after her lieutenant. He was only joining her in death. She was surprised to see them both appear out of a shadow cast by the school's walls. The boy quickly placed her lieutenant on her feet before bowing.

"Lady Artemis."

Artemis, along with the rest of the hunt, had their bows drawn and pointed at the boy in an instant. "Who are you? What did you do with the Hades spawn?"

"My name is Perseus. I sent the children of Hades to their father, as he asked me to."

"Who is your godly parent? Show your face!"

"I do not have a godly parent, Lady Artemis. I hide my face so others don't have to see my scars."

A beefy huntress with ginger hair spat, "Why? Is it because you are weak, _boy_?"

Percy moved his gaze to regard her. "No. They sometimes distract others from what they are doing, and I would rather that not happen."

Before Artemis could continue her interrogation, the arrogant son of Poseidon stepped forward and put his sword to Percy's throat. "How dare you interfere with a quest from Olympus!"

Percy calmly stared at him. "I do not answer to Olympus."

"Then you must serve Kronos! Die, traitor!" the sea spawn spat, moving to engage the demititan. Percy easily batted his sword aside before he could make an attack, before swinging his foot behind his foe's. He then pulled it up, tripping the arrogant prick, and pushed downwards with his left arm. In his right hand there was a Stygian Iron dagger, dangerously close to the camper's neck.

"Get off my boyfriend!" shrieked the daughter of Athena.

Percy snorted and slammed the hilt of his dagger into the Poseidon spawn's temple, sending him into the realm of Morpheus. "You should be grateful. I believe Lady Artemis was moments away from turning him into a jackalope for interrupting her interrogation."

Artemis nodded, then looked at the demititan, regarding him in a new light. She had thought he was unskilled in combat and just used a gun. However, he seemed to have some training with other weapons, and in unarmed combat.

"You will come with me to Olympus," she ordered sternly.

"First I will contact Hades. I swear on the Styx I will not try to escape."

Artemis considered his words as thunder rumbled overhead. "Fine."

Percy closed his eyes, praying to Hades. The first thing he heard was, _I have received the children. When will you be returning?_

 _I will be going to Olympus before I return._

 _What!? No, you won't be!_

Percy sighed mentally. _I gave Artemis my word. I will not deceive her. Besides, you've kept me a secret for four years. It's okay if the Olympians learn now._

Hades grumbled. _Fine. Make sure they don't learn your parentage!_

 _Of course, my lord._

Percy opened his eyes and held out his hands. "I am ready to go to Olympus."

Artemis snapped her fingers, and his hands were bound in shackles. She then flashed both of them to the entrance of the throne room. She roughly shoved him into the throne room, then flashed to her throne. Zeus looked at Percy, wondering who he was.

"Who are you?!" The king of the gods thundered.


	2. AN 1

**A/N: So, I'm going on a six-day trip to South Dakota, so I won't be able to write :(. However, this will hopefully help with the writer's block I've been having, so when I get back, expect some frequent updates.**

 **Yours in demigodishness,**

 **GreekViking412**


End file.
